Plug-and-socket connectors, which comprise two connector units that are complementary to one another, serve for connecting and disconnecting electrical lines and electrical devices. Normally, connector units include a plurality of contact pins or contact bushes, which are isolated vis-à-vis each other and connected by electrical lines.
From prior art, various plug-and-socket connectors are known, which are particularly suitable for applications in mechanical engineering, in electrical switch cabinets or in applications with more stringent requirements regarding mechanical or chemical robustness. To ensure meeting the requirements regarding robustness, the plug-and-socket connectors are designed with massive housings, which results in very large needs for space. The size of the housing is further influenced by the interior insulating body as well as the elements necessary for securing the insulating body on the housing.
From EP2034562B1, a plug-and-socket connector is known with a one-piece insulating body. On the outer side, the insulating body has densely packed, slender structures, which ensure insulation between adjoining contacts. Between the slender structures, dirt particles regularly accumulate, via which leakage currents can flow, so that the insulating properties of the plug-and-socket connector are impaired.